


Before You Go

by romanovdanvers



Series: Stories of the Pilot and the Spy [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, carolnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovdanvers/pseuds/romanovdanvers
Summary: Some memories just become dreams
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Stories of the Pilot and the Spy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530299
Kudos: 16





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Aight!! A new song inspired one shot. This time its based from Before You Go by Lewis Capaldi
> 
> Also drop by my ig edit acc @/carclnct for the cover photos of the different one shots.

It was the first night after Tony's funeral. Everyone had gone home except for Carol. She didn't know where else to stay since the compound was destroyed. Fury offered her to stay at his place but she turned it down. Pepper approached her and asked her to stay for the night since they had an extra room. Carol was hesitant for a while but then accepted the invitation. She brought her bag to the room while Pepper went to grab some extra hangers and blankets for her. Morgan was curious about the pilot and went to talk to her.

They had hours of chatting, Carol telling Morgan all about space and her adventures. The child reminded Carol of Monica, how she missed her and also hoped her and Maria were doing well since she hasn't visited them for years. Pepper knocked at the door and entered. "Alright, Morgan, bedtime. Auntie Carol needs to rest as well." Pepper said smiling at them. "Okay, mommy." The child responded and happily left the room after saying goodnight to Carol. "Here are the extra blankets and hangers." Pepper said handing the stuff to Carol. "Thank you..." Carol smiled softly. "You can stay for as long as you want." Pepper reassured the Captain and left. The pilot then took a nice shower and went to bed.

**1:30 AM**

Carol groaned as she saw the time. She couldn't sleep for hours as she had a heavy feeling on her chest. She was breathing fine anyway but it could be something else that was bothering her. Hesitant at first, she ended up getting out of bed and grabbed her jacket. She quietly went out of the house and to the lake. She sat on the swing and watched the water peacefully flow through the night. She sighed and looked up at the starry sky. The milky way being visible along with the moon. The night reminded her of something, as tears start to flow down her cheeks. Her eyes were kept on the sky while her mind started to show memories of a certain woman.

_"Can't sleep?" Carol asked seeing someone in the living room of the Avengers compound. "You can say it that way." Natasha replied with a soft chuckle. It was only her and Carol since the others have left to live their own lives or at least settle down. "Its a beautiful night." Carol noted as she looked out the window, the sky full of stars, a full moon and a part of the milky way was visible. "Yeah..." Natasha smiled, looking at the view. The blonde then looked at the other woman beside her and studied every feature of her. How she adored her beauty in every way possible._

"I hope you love the view from up there." Carol whispered as she looked at the moon, shining down on her. She wiped her tears as more came down.

_"so whats it like up there?" Natasha asked, curious about the Captain's space adventures. Carol looked at her as she grabbed another slice of pizza. "Its something you couldn't really imagine." She admitted. The two had agreed to grab pizza every Saturday as their dinner and watch a movie or talk about stuff. "I guess a one time trip to space wasn't really enough for a first timer huh?" Nat joked earning a laugh from the pilot._

"At least you get to experience space even more." She whispered again as the cool evening breeze blew. She sighed softly as she brushed her short blonde hair back.

_Natasha smirked as she saw Carol's new haircut. "What? Too much?" Carol asked as she noticed the redhead's expression. "Nah..." Natasha replied as she approached the pilot and ran her fingers through her short hair. "I like it." She says softly making the Captain blush a bit and smiled._

"I'm sorry i didn't come home earlier." The lonely captain cried to herself as she looked up at the moon again.

_"Carol, are we seeing you here next month?" Natasha asked. "Not likely." Carol replied honestly. She tried to act tough as Rocket tried to tease her and gave him a piece of her mind. "So you might not see me for a long time." She looked at Natasha and her heart suddenly broke as she saw her reaction. How she wanted to be with Nat at the moment, to hug her, comfort her, protect her from all the pain and misery she was currently experiencing. It hurt her to see the woman she loved be in so much pain, blaming herself for what happened to half the universe._

Carol cried even more as she felt herself die inside. The news of Natasha's death broke her. The guilt of not being there tormented her. The pain of losing the woman she loved killed her. She looked up at the sky again. "I'm sorry, Natasha." Carol cried to the moon, as if begging for it to bring her back. "I'm sorry I didn't come home like you wanted to..." she said. 

A warm breeze blew and the moon shone more on the broken Captain.

_"It's okay. It's not your fault"_

"I love you, Natasha Romanoff."

**Was never the right time whenever you called  
**Went little by little by little until there was nothing at all  
**Our every moment, I start to replay  
**But all I can think about is seeing that look on your face  
********

********** **

**So, before you go  
**Was there something I could've said to make your heart beat better?  
** **If only I'd have known you had a storm to weather  
**So, before you go  
**** **Was there something I could've said to make it all stop hurting?  
** ** **It kills me how your mind could make you feel so worthless  
**So, before you go  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like i misled you guys with the title again hahahaha anyway dont forget to leave some kudos and comments while you're at it :)


End file.
